


Man Eater

by Katsitting (Nekositting)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tom Riddle in Harry's Time, Bodily Fluids, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinky, M/M, Mentions of Breathplay, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Tom Riddle, Power Bottom Tom Riddle, They are in their Seventh Year, Tom Riddle Is Still A Dick, Topping from the Bottom, dominant Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekositting/pseuds/Katsitting
Summary: “Yes, Harry?” A nose teased along his neck, hot breath fanning across the skin. It was a reminder of what those lips could do, a threat and a promise woven in to one. Tom Riddle would bite down just to bruise him, to taste blood run from the wound.Stomach clenching, Harry wasn’t sure whether he wanted to be pulled apart in that way. Pain he understood and delighted in to a certain extent...butthiswas something else.Tom Riddle would eat him alive.





	Man Eater

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to The Last Nero for betaing!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! This was a tiny drabble I wrote a long while ago. No more than 500 words, and now I decided to expand on it. I hope you all enjoy yourselves, for once I am not blue balling you ;).
> 
> Please leave comments if you liked. I thrive off of those.

" _ Ngh _ you're so tight, Tom," Harry groaned, his hands clenched into fists as the man in question continued to push onto Harry's leaking cock. "If you keep contracting like that I think I might—"   
  
And then Riddle abruptly stopped, the loss of that delicious friction drawing an impatient whine from Harry's lips. Harry tried to buck his hips, to coax Riddle into moving, but Tom immediately pressed his hand on Harry's hips, stopping all movement.   
  
Riddle's fingers splayed against his skin, sharp nails dragging harshly. The pain was intoxicating, a spike of desire rushing up his spine because  _ god _ this all felt too bloody good.

_ Please move. _   
  
Harry clenched his jaw, his cock twitching inside Riddle's arse when Riddle continued to contract his muscles, the toned thighs on either side of Harry’s hips moist with sweat. They did not quiver. There was no evidence that he was even affected by the lack of friction, in fact. Tom remained perfectly still on Harry's lap, and Harry wanted to  _ scream  _ his lungs out because he needed him to move.   
  
Harry was reeling, his mouth parting to release a grunt of impatience when the minutes dragged and Riddle had yet to move.    
  
_ Arse. _   
  
"Something wrong, Harry? You're looking quite flushed," Riddle murmured, his black eyes staring intently into Harry's as his fingers scratched lightly against Harry’s chest.    
  
Harry felt like he was being sucked in, the asphyxiating black of his eyes making blood rush straight to Harry's cock. Harry ripped his eyes away, but there was no relief found. Instead, the gesture made everything  _ worse.  _

Harry had unwittingly focused his gaze on Riddle's lips in his desperation to distract himself from his suffocating need, catching the precise second Riddle licked his lips, a delighted smirk alighting on his beautiful face.   
  
"I thought I was a  _ whore _ , Harry," Riddle said, tone amused when Harry began to squirm in his restraints, wrists and ankles burning with how fiercely Harry tried to free himself.   
  
Harry hated when Riddle did this. Hated more than anything how the man managed to twist everything Harry said, or find a way to throw it all back in his face.   
  
Harry had made that dumb comment weeks ago. Riddle had not seemed bothered when he'd said it. In fact, the man had even  _ laughed _ . The slimey serpent had looked him in the eye and had even made a jab of his own in return.   
  
But apparently, Riddle had been waiting for the precise moment to get him back for his reckless comment.   
  
_ Fucking Slytherins and their petty vengefulness— _

Riddle clenched harshly around him, and Harry threw his head back, a loud moan escaping his parted lips. The heat swallowed him whole, the moist tightness enveloping him like a fist. 

His breaths stuttered out, but Harry didn’t think of that, not when he was  _ bound  _ to the bed with Tom squeezing him with enough force to snap his cock in half. It hurt. How Tom managed to make something as pleasurable as this painful all at once, was a mystery Harry had yet to resolve.

“It was a jo _ —ah! _ ”

Harry bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, eyes falling shut because Tom took that moment to lean down and sink his teeth into his neck, all without releasing his vice-like grip on his cock. 

It was maddening. Absolutely awful that Tom would go this far for a  _ joke _ . He hadn’t meant it. It was all in good fun, but now Tom was deriving his own sort of enjoyment at his expense. 

Harry jerked his hips, but he might as well have tried to move solid rock. For all his efforts, Tom refused to budge. Not even the subtle nudging of the boy’s prostate, or the way his cock rubbed against those slick walls, was enough to ruin Tom’s composure.

It was nothing short of a miracle _ —inhuman, really— _ that Tom was so unaffected. The few times Tom had slipped his fingers inside Harry’s arse, teased and prodded at the flesh with his tongue, Harry had been rendered speechless. Mindlessly, he’d rut against his face and whimper for more of that pleasurable curl of Tom’s tongue, or the sharp nudge of those long fingers against his prostate.

Harry had melted each and every time Tom touched him, so to see Tom so perfectly composed; to open his eyes and see only a light flush and sweat dripping down Tom’s forehead, rather than the intoxicating note of arousal, was indeed astounding.

Tom’s control was incredible. 

_ Or was it more than that? Was Tom so bloody spiteful that not even pleasure could derail him from seeking retribution? _

“What was that, Harry? I couldn’t quite catch that,” Tom purred into his neck, tongue lavving over the smarted skin seconds after speaking.

Dark arousal began to pool low in Harry’s belly, and it took everything within him to stop himself from begging. Because  _ no _ , Harry refused to beg. He wasn’t in the wrong, and he was not going to give Tom the satisfaction.

He knew that Tom, no matter how composed, no matter how in control of the situation he was,  _ wanted  _ him. They both knew that Tom was not above his own sexual needs. The hard cock jutting proudly between the boy’s thighs was evidence of this.

Tom hungered for his flesh, desired him. The sex between them was nothing short of explosive and exciting. The boy would not starve himself only to starve Harry of his own _ — _

_ Or would he? _ An insidious thought murmured into his head as Tom’s thighs flexed around him, and those traitorous lips began to suck at his neck. Sharp pinpricks bloomed wherever the boy’s lips touched, teeth cutting and mouth sucking onto Harry’s neck until the telling sensation of bruising began to form just beneath the skin.

He’d be purple and blue by the end of this. Marked with Tom’s tongue and lips, stained with evidence of their fucking for days to come until Tom sought him out again and repeated the process.

It was how these things went. Harry was always tied down, or bent in some way, unable to resist, Tom’s arse sucking him in as he fucked himself onto Harry’s cock, waiting for Harry’s sanity to splinter, work himself on Harry’s cock until Harry begged for it all to end. Cum dribbling down from Harry’s stomach, eyes wet with his tears, as Harry cried out in both absolution and agony.

_ Tom was horrid, indeed. The worst lover he’d ever had.  _

It didn’t matter that Tom was his  _ only  _ lover, and would remain as such. Harry wouldn’t know what to do with himself after Tom had taught him just how wonderful pain was when paired with ecstasy. 

A pained cry tore from his lips when Tom’s lips lowered, and his teeth dug into the flesh right above his collarbone. He jerked, twisting to get away from the agony, but Tom’s arse and the bindings kept him perfectly in place.

“ _ Tom! _ ” Harry shouted, but the boy ignored his cries in favor of lapping at the skin and kissing his way to the other side of his throat. Tom was laughing into his skin, the vibrations of the force of them enough to burrow deeply into the marrow of Harry’s bones.

If it weren’t for the restraints, if it weren’t for that tight heat swallowing his cock whole, Harry would have vibrated with the intensity of Tom’s amusement. It was unmistakable that Tom was having the time of his life _ — _ that he was deriving satisfaction from Harry’s suffering.

_ Git. _

“Yes, Harry?” A nose teased along his neck, hot breath fanning across the skin. It was a reminder of what those lips could do, a threat and a promise woven in to one. Tom Riddle would bite down just to bruise him, to taste blood run from the wound. 

Stomach clenching, Harry wasn’t sure whether he wanted to be pulled apart in that way. Pain he understood and delighted in to a certain extent...but  _ this  _ was something else.

Tom Riddle would eat him alive.

Harry’s eyes fluttered open, gaze fixed on the ceiling above him because, as much as he wanted to, the way Tom’s head fitted against his neck made it impossible to gauge the boy’s expression. 

It both frightened and aroused him to be left in the dark.

“S-stop it,” Harry hissed, shoulders tensing when Tom chose that instant to tighten around him and move just the slightest bit up his cock. It was a minute movement _ — _ one that Harry, normally, would not have noticed. But Tom was denying him. 

He’d been so close to orgasm that even the briefest slide in that warmth was enough to make his heart beat quickly in his chest _ —for his lungs to heave and need to cloud his senses.  _

“Apologize,” Tom murmured into the skin, fingers sliding down to cup Harry’s bollocks and tease the quivering flesh. His hips moved against his will, the delicious warmth and gentle prod of those fingers enough to derail him from his thoughts.

It didn’t register to him until several seconds after that Tom had spoken at all _ — _ of the weight of the words Tom uttered.

Disbelief exploded within him, followed by righteous indignation.

_ Tom was absolutely insane if he thought he would apologize for doing nothing. _

“No,” Harry seethed, breath catching when Tom tutted and trailed his lips up his neck. He didn’t stop until his lips were at his ear, until the moist flesh was tracing unknown shapes into it.

Harry’s stomach quivered with anticipation and anger. He wasn’t a bloody doormat. He’d sooner snog _ — _

“No?” Tom hummed, before lifting his hips and dropping back down Harry’s shaft. The movement was so slow that Harry almost cried, the sensation not nearly enough when Tom had been bouncing on his cock vigorously earlier.

_ Don’t beg, Harry. Don’t let him win. He’ll have to cave at some point. _

“But don’t you want release, Harry? You’re twitching so excitedly inside me, your shoulders trembling with your  _ need _ ? Would you deprive yourself of this for the sake of your pride?”

_ Yes, he most certainly would. _

But before Harry could tell him just that, Tom slid right back up and down, setting a slow pace that did nothing to abate his desire to get off. Harry wasn’t sure if this was better or worse, if being teased in this fashion would keep him about his wits long enough to outlast Tom.

“I am not apologizing to  _ you _ , bas _ — _ ”

Then, Tom’s fingernails dug into his bollocks, cutting off Harry’s insult. Indescribable pain exploded within him, a loud yowl tearing from his throat because  _ that bloody hurt.  _ He writhed and twisted in his bindings, wanted to scream for Tom to stop, but he clamped his lips shut instead. 

No, he wouldn’t beg. Not now and certainly not ever.

“Manners, Harry. I don’t think you understand who is in control.”

Tom’s tone was fond and light, as if he found Harry’s resistance cute somehow. Harry wanted to snap his teeth at him, to bite down on his neck just as Tom had done to him. But Tom kept himself a good distance away _ — _ Harry would be hard pressed to bite him, bound as he was, and Tom’s neck was too far away for him to reach. A deliberate decision on Tom’s behalf, if Harry had to guess.

“What fucking  _ manners _ , you’ve turned sex into a bloody war zone!” Harry hissed disbelievingly. The audacity of this boy was almost too much for Harry to handle. Not that the pain and the delicious friction when Tom rubbed him just  _ so  _ helped much in the matter.

Tom laughed into his ear, tongue curling around the shell before sucking it into his mouth. A shiver ran up Harry’s spine, and a helpless whimper escaped his lips when Tom did not stop canting his hips, and did not stop scraping his nails into his bollocks.

It hurt so good, the pressure building in his belly making his breath catch and his eyes flutter shut for a moment. 

“It’s simple, Harry. If you would simply apologize, we could return to a more...mutual past time…”Tom whispered into his ear after releasing his ear. “Though, watching you squirm and feeling your desperate writhing against me is certainly entertaining.”

Harry clenched his jaw, but did not otherwise speak. Tom wanted to provoke him. To give him an excuse to keep torturing him. He wouldn’t take the bait. 

“I wonder how long I could keep you like this, Harry. If I could bring you so close to the precipice that you can taste it in the back of your tongue, and then  _ deny  _ you endlessly…” Tom moaned into his ear, and Harry’s breath hitched despite himself, pupils blowing wide with desire.

_ God, when Tom got like this it became so difficult to— _

“You’re so hard, Harry. Just perfect how you fit so well inside me, as if we are truly meant to be united in this way,” Tom groaned, and Harry’s hips twitched, suddenly frenzied by the filthy words Tom whispered into his ears.

He hated when Tom did this. It wasn’t bloody  _ fair _ . 

“Enough, Tom _ —”  _ Harry tried to speak, but Tom cut him off before he could finish with a sharp groan and a light caress against his balls. The fingers were no longer squeezing him with enough force to injure him, but Harry did not feel relieved in the least by this change.

It was  _ worse _ . So much worse because Harry knew that Tom was gearing up for something. The boy was behaving...different than usual. Something was up.

Harry’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, the emotion slicing through his arousal.

Then, those long and supple fingers slipped up his stomach and latched themselves around his nipple, tugging at the nub.

Pleasure like electricity shot up his spine, and it took everything within him to not beg right then. His nipples were inordinately sensitive _ — _ a fact that Harry both delighted in and dreaded all at once.

Tom had, since the night had begun, neglected his nipples, but now it seemed that the boy had recalled their existence.

Dread swelled in his stomach when Tom pulled away from his ear to sit up more comfortably on his lap. His knees were pressed against Harry’s sides, and the heavy weight of Tom’s taller form settled onto his hips.

Harry felt crushed _ — _ weighed down by Tom’s presence, but he did not comment on this fact. No, he wasn’t capable of speech. His mouth had gone dry.

Tom Riddle looked intoxicating. He was a dream. An incubus come to suck him dry and leave him for dead in his bedroom. A vision with voluminous dark curls that tumbled free from the hair pomade he’d used that morning, and smooth, pale skin flushed with arousal.

His dark eyes bored into Harry’s, and Harry felt rather than saw his cock jump at the vision of that body slicked in sweat, swallowing his cock whole.

It was unfair. All of it. 

“I could climax without you, Harry. If you so desire. Reach my own pleasure and spend the rest of this evening edging and denying you an orgasm.”

Tom’s thumb and forefinger pinched his nipple, and Harry keened, insides boiling with overwhelming desire. It was a threat, but  _ Godric _ , did Tom make it sound like a seduction. The boy’s tone had dropped at least two octaves with need, the words like dark chocolate dribbling from his sharp tongue. 

“You know that I would, Harry. I can see the recognition in your eyes, can feel your quivering right where our bodies connect…” Riddle intoned, before rising and then, dropping on Harry’s cock as if to punctuate his point. 

Harry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, somehow growing harder at the dual press of Tom’s fingers on his nipple and Tom’s hot arse clenching around him, rubbing him  _ raw. _

It was tempting to give in, to simply do as Tom said. It was easy to _ — _ pleasure had always been a weakness of his after having been starved of affection for so long whilst in the Dursley’s care. 

But to give in now, to apologize would be a foolish mistake. Tom would hang that over his head for days to come. Smug that he’d gotten Harry to bend when he’d been perfectly innocent _ — _

“Just apologize for me, Harry,” Tom said, and before Harry could tell him to fuck off, Tom increased his pace, yanked at his nipple so hard that Harry saw white. A scream escaped his mouth, eyes rolling to the back of his head from the ecstasy.

It hurt. It hurt so  _ bloody much _ , but Harry was lost to it.

“ _ Harry… _ ”

Harry’s control snapped, unable to resist this any longer. 

“P-please,  _ fuck _ , Tom, _ I’m sorry…”  _ Harry said, the words like ash on his tongue. 

Tom stilled above him once again, mid thrust, and Harry almost  _ cried  _ at the loss. Frustration welled up inside him, his bollocks so tight with his need to come that he didn’t care that Tom was laughing out right now.

It was a beautiful sound. Breathless and airy, as if Riddle were truly enjoying himself. 

It was a shame it was at Harry’s misery.

“Aren’t we forgetting something, dearest?” Tom teased, and Harry growled, suddenly realizing what Tom meant.

_ Fuck no. _

“No,” Harry said instantly, breath hitching when Tom renewed his movements, fucking himself on Harry’s cock with enough ferocity that the bed began to slam shamelessly against the wall. Harry hoped his dormmates weren’t in the common room. He didn’t think he could look them in the eye after this, when it was possible that they knew just how...wild Harry’s sex life was.

Tom only smiled, eyes devious as he dropped a second hand to his chest to tweak Harry’s other nipple, to bring it to hardness before pinching the nub too.

Harry moaned, a reedy sound that cut between the sound of  the bed slamming into the wall and the bed springs squeaking.

_ Please _ ... _ let him make a mistake. _

Harry neared his climax, the pressure swelling deliciously as he chased after it with wild abandon. He would not say what Tom wanted him to say, he outright refused to. Not since the last time it had happened and Tom had rubbed the event in his face for weeks after the fact.

_ Fuck that. _

“Oh, Harry…” Tom said tightly, thighs quivering and cock bouncing in time with his thrusts. Harry watched him, unable to look away _ — _ the thought of looking elsewhere never crossing his mind because Tom looked gorgeous like this.

“ _ Fuck _ , Tom I’m…”

His orgasm was nearly upon him, the sight and the soft sounds fleeing Tom’s mouth shooting heat down his spine. 

Tom unmade him with an ease that should have frightened him, but Harry had long since abandoned that notion. Tom would never hurt him _ — _ he was self-interested, yes _ — _ but he was fond of him. Needed him as much as Harry needed him after they’d spent most of their lives living through neglect and abuse.

But just as Harry was about to fall into that heat, about to sink in the soft susurrations of Tom’s sighs and moans, Tom abruptly halted, only the tip of Harry’s cock remaining inside. 

Everything stilled. The air fell into silence and the bed no longer shook with the force of Tom’s thrusts. Harry’s bollocks, the base of his cock,  _ cold  _ without Tom’s heat.

Harry sobbed aloud, muscles tensing in  _ agony  _ at being denied a second time. 

_ No no no no no no— _

“Say it,” Tom commanded and Harry swallowed, thwarted.

He  _ needed  _ to come so badly it hurt.

“Please, Tom, I’m sorry, don’t make me say it,” Harry pleaded, but Tom ignored it. The boy’s lips turned into a frown, his amusement melting away into an empty mask that made the blood in Harry’s veins freeze.

Harry hated that look. It always meant trouble when Tom donned it.

“ _ Say it,  _ or I promise you that your lack of release will be the least of your worries,” Tom mused. “It will not only be tonight. But every night. They will be fraught with dissatisfaction until you give me what I seek.” 

Swallowing, Harry strained against his bonds, cursing the fact that he was dating the literal  _ devil _ .

This wasn’t what he signed up for when he first met the boy. Tom was sweet and kind. Dark past, and perhaps a bit devious when pushed, but never cruel.

Until they started having sex and that monstrous entity reared its ugly head. One that existed not only in the realm of sex, but in all other facets of Tom’s life. As if Tom saw no point in hiding himself any longer, confident that Harry would never leave.

And how right he was. 

“I-” Harry started, but stopped. It was  _ hard _ . It always was. But Tom’s insides felt so  _ good _ , and his fingers touching him, twisting and pulling at his nipples too tempting to deny. 

He wanted to come _ — _ needed it now more than ever. 

Tom waited patiently, seemingly taking in all of Harry’s expressions. 

Harry had no way of knowing how long it took him to scrounge up the courage, but at the feeling of Tom clamping on him impatiently and his fingers lightly teasing the tips of his nipples, Harry spoke.

“I-I’m  _ sorry _ ...my lord.”

Humiliation...and something else _ — _ something he refused to acknowledge _ — _ curled inside him at the words. 

A slow devious smile crept up Tom’s face, eyes darkening with desire. He looked as if he wanted to swallow Harry whole, like he could barely control himself before he lifted his hips, a hiss tearing out of Harry’s mouth from the sensation, and slid down to the hilt.

Tom’s insides were hot and velvety, and Harry lost himself to it. He threw his head back, and moaned, nails digging into the palms of his hands. 

_ Yessss… _

“Say it again,” Tom groaned, leaning forward all while staring avidly into Harry’s eyes, willing him to obey, to  _ comply  _ with his commands. “Call me your lord, Harry. Tell me what you  _ want _ .”

Harry was lost to the black swallowing Tom’s brown gaze, unable to resist the boy’s command even if he’d wanted to. Harry obliged before he could think to stop himself, back arching to shove his chest into the boy’s hands.

“Please, fuck me, my Lord,” Harry moaned, embarrassed but too needy to care.

Tom’s eyes flashed, and then his hands were palming and twisting his nipples like a man possessed, hips bouncing on Harry’s cock as if he were trying to suck the soul right out of Harry’s body through that point of contact alone. 

It was maddening, just how  _ good  _ Tom felt. 

“Don’t stop, Harry, I want to hear you  _ scream _ ,” Tom groaned, arse enveloping Harry’s prick, fingers playing with his nipples.

It was rapture. This was madness. Delicious, intoxicating  _ ecstasy _ , and Harry wanted  _ more. _

“More, my Lord. Please  _ more _ ,” Harry shouted, eyes rolling to the back of his head when Tom leaned forward and tongued his collarbones, wet heat making his insides twist.

A dark thought overtook him in that instant.

_ Devour me. Take me into your mouth and chew me up. _

Arousal spiked through him, and Harry jerked his head to the side to give Tom better access, to let that tongue and those lips consume him as his nipples practically bled from the sharp swipes of Tom’s nails. They’d be sore the next day, raw and swollen by the end of the evening, but that was a problem for another day. 

Right now, Harry wanted to be consumed.

“ _ Devour me, my Lord, _ ” Harry keened, hips thrusting upwards in time with Tom’s movements, smashing, hopefully, into Tom’s prostate with each twist. 

Harry wanted him to feel good, to want  _ him _ . Tom deserved pleasure, deserved that and more. It couldn’t just be him that received this ecstasy, he wanted Tom to come too. For them to climax together.

Tom’s movements did not stop, his lips were ferocious. Hungry. They nipped, sucked, and licked at his chest. Those lips rose, following an unseen path until he settled for his throat to mark that flesh more, to brand him with the evidence of their fucking for all the world to see.

Harry hardly registered when Tom rose to look him in the eye, to drink in his flushed expression and intoxication.

“Yes, my Lord, _ mark me _ .” Harry was unashamed, vision blurred at the edges as his orgasm built inside him, swirling like an unseen hand around his neck.

_ A hand that felt oddly like Tom’s—smooth and wide, wrapping tightly to choke the last vestiges of sanity from your mind… _

Harry’s cock jumped, suddenly too aroused to think, desperately gyrating against Tom’s arse, thrilled by the prospect of Tom’s hand clamping around his neck and choking him out.

“ _ Tom… _ ” Harry moaned when Tom dropped back down to his neck and bit into the flesh, arse swallowing him, fingers teasing his nipples into reddened peaks. He was so close now…

Then, Tom whispered, “Come for me,  _ Harry _ ,” in between bites and Harry was lost, the ghost of Tom’s teeth settling on his pulse, of a sharp pain winding around his lungs, forcing him over the edge.

Harry came fiercely, shooting inside Tom’s arse. His toes curled, his heart stopped, everything around him stilled. The world went white, fell into silence. Not even the sound of his blood rushing through his veins or his labored breaths were discernible. 

It was the most powerful orgasm Harry had had yet.

Tom, however, did not stop. He moved, that arse rubbing his cock raw until the pleasure morphed into  _ pain _ , an agony that made Harry whimper and whine for Tom to stop.

“My Lord,  _ please _ ,” Harry begged, too tired to squirm or writhe now that he was spent, but fortunately, just when he was ready to lose his bloody mind, several moments after his breathy plea, Tom shuddered and came. 

The boy’s body locked and expression twisted into one caught between pain and pleasure. White streams of cum splattered over Harry’s stomach and chest, his chin too, catching some of Tom’s essence. His insides clenching so tightly around his oversensitive prick that Harry wondered if it might snap right then, if with the power of Tom’s orgasm he’d leave less himself in the end.

They remained still like that for moments, Tom’s arms pressed to Harry’s chest, arse still pressed against his hips, enveloping his cock, until Tom finally rose and rolled from the bed.

Harry’s eyes remained glued to Tom’s form, riveted by the rivulets of cum now dribbling from down Tom’s thighs and arse when he turned to give Harry a tantalizing sight of his round arse.

It wasn’t until Tom bent to grab his clothes from the ground that Harry had the presence of mind to realize Tom had left him strung up naked on the bed.

“Tom? What are you doing? Aren’t you going to untie me?” Harry hedged, voice hoarse after screaming his lungs out.

Tom stilled for a moment, and then turned, a dangerous light flashing in his obsidian eyes. Harry’s stomach dropped.

“No. The night is still young. I am curious to fulfill some of those fantasies I saw lurking in your mind.”

Harry swallowed, disbelief making his heart beat far too quickly in his chest.

_ What fantasies? _

“Asphyxia. I never thought you’d be interested. You never cease to surprise me, sweetheart.”

A bright blush settled over his cheeks at the devious twist of Tom’s lips. 

_ Oh Merlin. _

“Tom…” Harry started, but at the sight of Tom lifting his hand, he clamped up.

“Now now, I promise you that you will enjoy yourself,  _ Harry _ . You deserve nothing short of perfection.”

Harry’s heart stopped when Tom, clothes in hand, vanished them with a wave of his hand. A glimmer of excitement, of something in his gaze that both frightened and aroused him. 

He was utterly exhausted already. He doubted he could go the amount of rounds Tom had in mind.

Harry was  _ fucked _ .

“But _ — _ ”

With a wave of his hand, a whispered spell that Harry did not understand the words too, his voice was stripped from him. 

_ Merlin, please don’t tell me _ .

“I will return your voice to you when you’ve ceased your protesting.”

Harry tried to speak, but no words came. Tom was stepping towards him, sweat slicked and glowing. His thighs strained with each movement, his hair was tousled, and his lips were stained a bright red from where he’d drawn blood on Harry’s flesh. 

He looked like a dark god. A demon come to strip Harry bare and then devour him. 

And Harry, stupidly, had given him what he desired. He’d let this boy into his life, and now, he was addicted to him just as much as Tom was to him.

This was depraved.  _ Wrong, so very wrong _ .

The fact that his cock had stiffened, intrigued by Tom’s promises, and the vision of Tom’s own cock straining with his own need, certainly did not help matters.

“Now then, let me show you just how well I can use my hands,  _ Harry _ .”


End file.
